


something so magic

by thor_odinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and alive, and happy, im crying i love them ok, they're so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: Cedric waits a bit too long, and Harry is unprepared, but they're together and they're happy and so it's okay.





	something so magic

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I love them.

"Marry me."

Cedric stares at the TV screen, his fingers stilling on Harry’s hip, heart thumping. He isn't sure if he heard correctly.

"Cedric?"

Finally, Cedric tears his eyes away from the screen, facing his boyfriend, noting the silent apprehension in his expression. "You want me... to marry you?"

Harry nods. "If you want to, that is."

Cedric sits up, fully turning towards Harry, and entwines their hands.

"Of course I want to, babyboy," he says softly. "I just..."

Harry cuts in, suddenly nervous, despite the warmth blooming in his chest at the pet name. "Hey, if this isn't okay, just let me know."

Cedric shakes his head. "No, no, no. Don't think for one second that I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you. It’s just that… wait here, I'll be right back.”

He lets go of Harry’s hand and seems to bolt from the room. Harry can't take his eyes off the space he once occupied, wondering if he had taken things too far and why, why, _why_ he had said it.

Endless minutes pass, and Harry starts to think that Cedric’s ditched him. And then suddenly he hears Cedric’s footsteps thunder down the stairs and he's back in the room.

(Harry can't help the sigh of relief that escapes him.)

“So,” starts Cedric, settling back on the sofa. “It seems I was too late, love.”

Harry looks at him, a puzzled expression lining his features. “What do you mean?”

“Well…” Cedric reaches into his jacket’s inner pocket, pulling out a small box. Harry’s breath hitches. “I was going to do this on your birthday the other week but then we couldn't go out and the Weasleys came round and I couldn't get a moment with you on your own and I wanted to do it privately—” He shakes his head. “Anyway.”

He hands Harry the box, saying, “Open it.”

Harry pulls it open, hands very slightly shaking, and gapes at the gold and silver ring that sits perfectly in a nest of black velvet.

“Cedric… I…” And then he starts to laugh.

It’s infectious, and suddenly the both of them are giggling with childlike amusement, clutching onto the other in desperation.

Harry is the first to recover, and he turns to Cedric, features unreadable. “I can't believe I asked you to marry me without a ring. How improper of me.” He fights a grin, and Cedric scoffs, before he hands the box back. “Ask me to marry you, babe. If we're going to do this, then we’ll do it properly.”

Cedric chuckles and presses a kiss to Harry’s nose, a rather enamoured smile on his face. “Okay, babyboy.”

Cedric gets up off the sofa, turns back to Harry, and drops to a knee. He opens the box, golden silver twinkling in Harry’s eyes.

“Harry James Potter, will you marry me?”

Harry sinks to his knees in front of him, a rushed “Yes!” slipping from his lips before Cedric’s even finished his sentence. He wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him hard.

The pressure pushes them both backwards and they fall back onto the floor and Cedric’s arms tighten around Harry’s torso as they laugh and cry and kiss and when they part, they're beaming and there are tears in their eyes and everything is _flawless_.

When they've calmed and managed to sit up, Cedric presses their foreheads together and touches his hand to Harry’s cheek, not even trying to keep the grin from his face. He brushes a kiss to Harry’s lips and pulls back, reaching for Harry’s hand.

He slips the ring onto his finger and Harry holds his hand up. The ring glints in the light before Harry threads his fingers through his boyfriend’s – no, his _fiancé’s_ – and rests his head on his shoulder, softly  murmuring an, “I love you,” as they sit, on the floor, tangled together, feeling truly and utterly alive for the first time in a long, long time.


End file.
